This study will evaluate the efficacy and toxicity of bryostatin (two different types of regimens) in the treatment of patients with persistent or recurrent, platinum-sensitive ovarian cancer and primary peritoneal carcinoma. Our Goals Are: 1. To estimate the antitumor activity of bryostatin in patients with persistent or recurrent, platinum-sensitive ovarian cancer or primary peritoneal carcinoma who have failed on higher priority treatment protocols. 2. To determine the nature and degree of toxicity of bryostatin using two different schedules of administration (1 hour every week for 3 weeks followed by a one-week rest and 72 hours every two weeks) in this cohort of patients. 3. To obtain preliminary information on the pharmacokinetics and immunomodulatory effects of bryostatin.